Remembrances of the Past
by spot-da-vampyre-puppi
Summary: What happens in Mary's house at the end of the movie when David leaves? Sophie, Mary's daughter, wants to know what happened and who he is. Will she ever find out? One shot unless popular. Rated T for extreme emotions. Read and Review, one of my favs!


**(A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Jumper or any of it's characters.)**

**READ, REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY **FACEBOOK** PAGE!**

**Remembrances of the Past**

**By: Spot-da-vampyre-Puppi**

Sophie watched her mother close the door behind the man she called 'David' and 'Son'. "Mom?" she asked, her eyes watering slightly. "Who was that?"

Mary sighed, her memories flooding back, tears in her eyes. She turned away from her daughter, trying to conceal her watering eyes."A- a friend." she lied.

Sophie scoffed. "Mom. You're lying."

Mary would have responded, but her mind was too preoccupied with the memories of David.

She remembered the day he was born. His soft hair brown hair, his baby face, his green eyes... Then the first time he walked, the first word he spoke- "Ma-ma" -the time he helped her bake cookies and flour got all over his face! ...The first time he Jumped.

They had gone to the park and he had fallen into the water of the near-by pond. He Jumped out of the water and said "Mommy that was close!" Mary just sat and cried for twenty minutes straight after that, even harder when he kept asking her, "Mommy, what's wrong?" and "Momma, stop crying, please!"

That night, she made his favorite dinner, chicken fingers with a side of strawberry pudding. She let him stay up an hour late -till nine fifteen- to watch the Lion King, his favorite movie, once again. She used their camera to take plenty of pictures with him and his father.

Oh, his father. Will. Her heart broke just thinking about what she'd have to do. She'd have to leave him. Leave David and Will. Her family.

An hour after she put David to bed, she said her 'goodbyes' to Will. After he fell asleep, she packed up her things-- her Paladin possessions as well as her necessities. Necessities meaning clothes, shoes, bathroom items, and pictures of David and Will.

Sobbing lightly, she wrote a letter to each of them and hid them behind the refrigerator. Hopefully, if Will ever moved on (marrying someone else or moving out), someone would find the letters that contained her hearts for each of them. Two minutes before she left, she went and kissed each of their foreheads one last time.

She could imagine when David woke up in the morning. It'd be bright and sunny. He'd be excited to see his Mommy and Will would be pleased to see her. They'd amble their ways down the stairs- automatically assuming that she was up earlier than them, per usual- and when they couldn't find her they'd assume she went to the market. They'd wait, wait, and wait for her to come home. 24 hours later there'd be a missing person's report for Mary Rice put in by William Rice. The two distraught family members would go home and the Paladin society would erase the missing person's report.

David would grow up from there and Will would become a bitter drunk. The only light in David's life would be his best friend Millie from down the lane. They'd talk about the Disney movies for hours. Millie always talked about the places, David always talked about the action. Differences aside, they were meant for each other.

"Mom!" Sophie called, bringing her back to reality. "Who was that man?!" she was stubborn, like her father. Her eighteenth birthday was coming up—an anniversary of the eighth month mark after leaving her family.

"Sophia Maria Rice!" Mary yelled back. But at the name 'Rice' her voice cracked. She started crying even harder. "To-to your room!"

Sophie was startled. Her mother rarely sent her to her room. Maybe twice in her entire life. "I am nearly an adult! I have a right to know!" Sophie cried. She was nearly eighteen and she finds her mother hugging some-some twenty something man? Who was he? Were they- they _lovers_?? No. Just-just no. Her mother was no cougar.

Mary looked down, ashamed. "Not yet. I can't. Not yet." Sophie left for her room, boiling in anger with tears of rage and sadness.

_Eventually… Just... _Mary thought._ Not yet… I can't tell her… not yet…_ She thought of how her daughter may react. She'd be angry. She'd want to _meet_ David and Will.

There were two problems with that though. David was a Jumper and as much as she loved him, she couldn't expose her daughter to that part of the world. Ever.

And then Will… A lump formed in Mary's throat. Will was dead. Roland killed him. A part of her wanted to kill him for it, the other part was to be loyal to her leader.

_Maybe not._

**Review. If people like this story I'll make it more than a onesy.**


End file.
